


New Skin

by Bookwormscififan



Series: AHWM Stories [2]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, Does that make sense?, Gen, i mean it refers to WKM but is set during AHWM, multiverse thingy kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: When you met with the Darkiplier entity again, you weren’t sure you’d even remember them. Maybe things are different?
Series: AHWM Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183958





	New Skin

He stares at you, nicely dressed in his new suit.

If you look closely enough, you can vaguely see two people in the blue and red silhouettes.

“What are you staring at?” The red silhouette, looking slightly more feminine, speaks.

“Shut up, Celine. They’re probably still stunned to have found us.” The blue silhouette chides.

They advance toward you, shell falling as they leave.

“Listen, this may be difficult for you to understand, but we are twins inhabiting this body.”

“And that gives us lots of power.”

She glares at her partner before looking at you. 

“Most people usually leave. But you, you’re different. Maybe you’re like us.”

Now you remember them. They brought you back to life.

Celine and Damien. Darkiplier.

Before you can speak, something sends you back to the start.

You shake your head, then look down at your hand.

You could have sworn two silhouettes were just there.


End file.
